Willow quotes
This page lists Willow's Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can shift-click items and objects to examine them. 'Willow' 'Tools' Axe- "It's very sharp." Luxury Axe- "That's one fancy axe." Shovel- "Not great for fighting." Regal Shovel- "I can't wait to dig holes." Pickaxe- "It's very pointy." Opulent Pickaxe- "Hey, isn't gold really soft?" Razor- "Why did I build this?" Hammer- "I prefer sharp implements." Pitchfork- "Three times pointiness." 'Lights' Campfire and Fire Pit Campfire (upon being built)- "I like fire." Campfire (burned out)- "Awww. It's all over." Fire Pit (upon being built)- "I could watch it for hours." Fire Pit (burned out)- "I should make the fire come back." Campfire and Fire Pit (high)- "BURN! BURN FASTER!" Campfire and Fire Pit (normal)- "Burn!" Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "This fire is small and boring." Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "I should make the fire come back." Torch- "Fire is so pretty." Miner Hat- "This will keep my hands free." Pumpkin lantern- "Spooky!" 'Survival' Fishing Rod-"Hook, line and stick!" Bird Trap- "I'll catch those creepy birds." Strawroll-"It smells like wet." Strawroll (can't used)-"It's too bright out." Tent- "I got all the badges in Girl Scouts." Backpack-"It's for me to put my stuff in" Trap- "It's a bit passive aggressive, but it'll have to do." Bug Net- "I can catch a bug!" 'Food' Crock Pot Crock Pot- "It makes me hungry just to look at it." Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "It's going to take a while." Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "It's almost done!" Crock Pot (finished)- "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!" Farms Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot- "Sigh. It's a pile of dirt." Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot (growing)- "Hurry up, dirtpile. Feed me!" Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot (needs fertilizer)- "Stupid thing needs poop." Ice Box- "That is the opposite of fire." 'Science' Science Machine- "Even I don't know everything, yet." Alchemy Engine- "Even I don't know everything, yet." 'Fight' Spear- "Feel my wrath!" Boomerang- Sleep Dart- Fire Dart- "This is my favourite thing in the whole wide world." Football Helmet- Logsuit- "Now I can take on the world!" Bee Mine- Tooth Trap- "It would be better with fire." 'Structures' Bee Box Bee Box- "Come on fat bees, make me honey!" Bee Box (with honey)- "Yay! I can steal honey!" Birdcage Birdcage- "Bird prison!" Birdcage (occupied)- "Ha! I have you now!" Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Stupid bird. Wake up!" Pig House Pig House- "These pigs have questionable taste in architecture." Pig House (occupied and lit up)- "He's doing pig things in there." Pig House (occupied and lights off)- "You jerk! Let me in!" Walls Hay Wall (inventory)- "Hmmm. I wonder if these will burn." Hay Walls (placed)- "That looks so flammable!" Wood Wall (inventory)- "I hate hiding." Wood Wall (placed)- "That could totally catch on fire." Stone Wall (inventory)- "These are surprisingly heavy." Stone Wall (placed)- "Eh. I guess that's OK." Chest- "It's a trunk for my junk." Wooden Flooring- Cobblestones- 'Refine' Rope- "Some short lengths of rope." Boards- "Boards" Cut Stone- "I've made them seductively smooth." Papyrus- "I bet it'd burn!" 'Magic' Meat Effigy- "That is my insurance policy." Pan Flute- "Music is so boring." Amulet- "I feel so safe wearing it." Nightmare Fuel- "Eww, It's still warm!" Night Light- "It's like fire, but purple!" Night Armour- "Like being wrapped in smoke." Dark Sword- "It's like my dreams can hurt real things!" 'Dress' Strawhat- "What a nice hat." Beefalo Hat- "What a nice hat." Beekeeper Hat- "This should keep me protected." Feather Hat- "I AM A BIRD!" Winter Hat- "It's not warm enough for my liking." Top Hat- "What a nice hat." Dapper Vest- "It's a... thing." Breezy Vest- "Now I'll be with my friend forever." Bush Hat- "Too passive!" Garland- "It smells like prettines." 'Nature - Plants' Evergreen Evergreen- "It looks like it would burn well." Evergreen (chopped)- "One less tree in the world." Evergreen (burning)- "YES! BURN!" Evergreen (burnt)- "I wish it was still burning." Log- Charcoal- "Mmmm. Smells like fire." Pinecone- "Hey there, tree seed." Spiky Tree Spiky Tree- "It looks dangerous!" Spiky Tree (chopped)- "Not so spiky now, are you?" Spiky Tree (burning)- "YES! BURN!" Spiky Tree (burnt)- "I wish it was still burning." Marble Tree Marble Tree-"The worst kind of tree. The non flamable kind. Sapling Sapling- "I should pick it." Sapling (picked)- "Poor little limp tree." Sapling (burning)- "Burn! Yeah!" Sapling (picked up)- "What's the matter, got no dirt?" Twigs- "It's a bunch of small twigs." Grass Grass- "It's flammable a tuft of grass." Grass (picked)- "Grass stubble is kind of useless." Grass (barren)- "It needs poop." Grass (burning)- "Fire! Wooo!" Grass Tuft- "What's the matter, got no dirt?" Cut Grass- "Cut grass, ready for arts and crafts." Berry Bush Berry Bush- "Mmmmm. Berries." Berry Bush (picked)- "I want more berries!" Berry Bush (barren)- "Eat poop, stupid plant!" Berry Bush (picked up)- "What's the matter, got no dirt?" Reeds Reeds- "It's a burnable clump of reeds." Reeds (picked)- "I can't do anything with reed stubble." Reeds (burning)- "Burn! Yeah!" Cut reeds- Plant Plant- "I'll eat it if I have to." Plant (growing)- "Hurry up, you stupid plant!" Plant (ready to be picked)- "Oh boy. Vegetables." Marsh Plant- It's all planty." Spiky bush- "Ouch! It looks sharp." Flower- "I don't have time to waste on flowers." 'Nature - Objects' Bee hive Bee Hive- "It's full of bees!" Honeycomb- "It's waxy." Boulder Boulder- "It wouldn't fit in my pocket." Rocks- "I can make stuff with these." Flint- "It's a very sharp rock." Gold Nugget- "Where am I going to spend this?" Graves Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." Grave- "It's full of dead stuff, I bet." Grave (dug)- "Better it than me." Koalefant tracks Suspicious Dirt Pile- "Who just leaves dirt lying around in the forest?" Animal Tracks- "It leads to my new friend." Wooden Thing Wooden Thing- "I like the way the symbols glow." Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "I'm making a monstrosity!" Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "I just want to see this world burn." Ring Thing- "This is too precious to burn." Crank Thing- "What's this part good for?" Box Thing- "It feels warm." Metal Potato Thing- "Perhaps I could melt it into a more pleasing shape." Wormhole Wormhole (closed)- "Poke it with a stick!" Wormhole (open)- "I wonder if he likes spicy food?" Pond- "I can't see the bottom!" Spider Den- "That's just nasty." Spider Egg- "I hope these don't hatch in my pocket." Rabbit Hole- "Stupid rabbits. Come out so I can eat you." 'Mobs - Monsters' Hounds Hound- "What a jerk!" Red Hound- "I actually kind of like this one." Blue Hound- "Gross! Cold!" Hound's Tooth- "It's a... thing." (Generic) Spiders Spider- "Maybe I could kill it... with FIRE." Spider (sleeping)- "I could take him." Spider (dead)- "Ha! I showed you!" Spider Warrior- "Maybe I could kill it... with FIRE." Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "Maybe I should just leave that one alone." Spider Warrior (dead)- "He had it coming." Silk- "Mmmmmm. Smooth." Krampus Krampus- "Stay back, you big jerk!" Krampus Sack- "I've got a new bag." Tentacle Tentacle- Tentacle Spike- "It's pointy and slimy." Tentacle spots- "Ewwwww." Werepig- "Bring it on, piggie!" Ghost- "I can't kill what's already dead." 'Mobs - Neutral Animals' Beefalo Beefalo- "What a disgusting, hairy beast!" Beefalo (sleeping)- "They look even dumber when they're sleeping." Beefalo (shaved)- "Ha! He's naked now!" Beefalo Wool- "Ha! I stole his hair!" Beefalo Horn- Baby Beefalo- "Even the babies are ugly." Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- "WAKE UP!" Bee Bee- "It's fat, but that stinger looks dangerous." Bee (picked up)- "Pocket full of bees!" Killer Bee- "I like the cut of that bee's jib." Killer bee (picked up)- "Buzz!" Stinger- "It's pokey!" Pig Pig- "Ugh. They're fragrant." Pig (following)- "Ick. It's following me." Pig (dead)- "I wonder how they taste." Pig Skin- Frog Frog- "He's too damp to burn." Frog (sleeping)- "They're cute when they're sleeping." Frog (dead)- "I showed him!" Koalefant- "We will be great friends!" 'Mobs - Passive Animals' Butterfly Butterfly- "Flutter away, butterfly!" Butterfly (picked up)- "I want to squish it." Chester Eye Bone- "It's rude to stare." Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "At least it's not looking at me anymore." Ashes of Eye Bone- Chester- "He's so fuzzy!" Birds Crow- "I think it's waiting for me to die." Crow (picked up)- "Not so smart now, are you?" Crow Feather- Redbird- "Does that mean spring is coming?" (Generic) Redbird (picked up)- Redbird feather- "A redbird feather." Gobbler- "Stupid bird! Stay away from my berries!" Rabbit Rabbit- "He looks tasty." Rabbit (picked up)- "I have him where I want him." Fireflies Fireflies- "I wish they didn't run away!" Fireflies(picked up)- "They're like little fires in my pocket!" Mandrake Mandrake- "That's not a normal plant" Mandrake (following)- "Now that's just creepy!" Mandrake (dead)- "Why did this plant have a face?" 'Mobs - Tallbird family' Tallbird Tallbird- "I don't think it wants to be friends." Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The nest is empty." Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That's quite an egg!" Tallbird Egg Tallbird Egg- "Does it like fire?" Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "Fire makes them so much better." Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Arise my phoenix!" Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "Ugh. Crunchy." Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Is there such a thing as too much fire?" Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Needs more fire!" Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "How long is this going to take?" Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "I'm getting tired of waiting." Smallbird Smallbird- "Not quite a phoenix, but still cute, I guess." Smallbird (hungry)- "Are you hungry?" Smallbird (starving)- "Ok, ok! I get it, you're hungry." Smallish tallbird Smallish Tallbird- "I feel like he understands me." Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "He sure eats a lot." Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "Don't look at me! Get your own food." 'Mobs - Bosses' Treeguard (Leif)- "He looks flammable!" Spider Queen- "Kill it with fire!" Spider Hat- "Who's your mommy!" 'Mobs - Other' Maxwell- "He's so condescending." Pig King- "Blech. What a slob." Abigail- 'Food - Meats' Monster Meat- "Gross. It's full of hairs." Cooked Monster Meat- "It's still gross." Meat- "I could make this better with fire." Cooked meat- "I've tasted better." Drumstick- "I should gobble it." Fried Drumstick- "Now it's even tastier." Fish- "Now I shall eat for a day." Cooked Fish- "Grilled to perfection." Morsel- "I could make this better with FIRE!" Cooked Morsel- "I'll need more than appetizers if I'm going to survive." Koalefant Trunk- "Well, part of him is still cuddly." Koalefant Trunk Steak- "I'm still not sure I want to eat this." Frog Legs- "I've heard they are a delicacy." Cooked Frog Legs- "Tastes like chicken." 'Food - Fruits' Pomegranate- Sliced Pomegranate- Durian- Extra Smelly Durian- Dragon Fruit- Prepared Dragon Fruit- Berries- "Red berries are the best." Roasted Berries- "I don't think heat improved them." 'Food - Vegetables' Corn- Popcorn- Carrot (in the ground)- "The earth is making plantbabies." Carrot (picked up)- "Yuck. It's all vegetabley." Pumpkin- "It's as big as my head!" Hot Pumpkin- "How did it turn into a pie..." Eggplant- Braised Eggplant- 'Food - Crock Pot' Most recipes- "I cooked it myself!" -Food - Other Seeds- "Farming is boring." Roasted Seeds- "I cooked all the life out of 'em" Honey- "Sweet and delicious!" Petals- "Stupid flowers. They're almost useless." Butterfly Wings- "No more flying for that butterfly!" Butter- "Tasty, and just a little bit insecty." Rot- "At least it's still flammable." 'Misc Items' Red Gem- "So pretty!" Blue Gem- "Ugh. This one is ugly." Beard Hair- "Uh, where did this come from?" Manure- "Ew. Nasty. But useful." 'Announcements' Generic- Lighting a fire (1)- "Tee hee!" Lighting a fire (2)- "Pretty!" Lighting a fire (3)- "Oops!" Lighting a fire (4)- "I made a fire!" Lighting a fire (5)- "Burn!" Battlecry- "It's you or me!" Battlecry (on prey)- "Get over here!" Battlecry (Pig)- "Stupid pig!" Battlecry (Spider)- "Grrrrar!" Battlecry (Warrior Spider)- "Ew, kill iiiit!" Leaving combat- "That's what I thought!" Leaving combat (prey)- "I'll get you next time!" Leaving combat (Pig)- "Get over here, pork chop!" Leaving combat (Spider)- "Bleh. I'll kill him later." Leaving combat (Warrior Spider)- "Not so tough now!" Torch (run out)- "My precious fire is gone!" Boomerang (hit self)- "Stupid boomerang!" Dusk- "Night is coming. I need fire!" Entering light- "I can see again!" Entering darkness- "It's so dark!" Doing things in the dark- "I need more light!" Failed to do something- Night Monster- "I'm not afraid of you!" Night Monster (hurt by)- "OUCH! You jerk!" Pecked- "No! Bad birdy!" Hounds are coming- "Show yourself!" Inventory full- "I can't carry anymore stuff!" Eating- "Yum!" Eating (spoiled food)- "That taster terrible!" Eating (stale food)- "That was kinda gross." Eating (painful food)- "Ugh! Nasty!" Hungry- "I need food!" Exiting a Wormhole- "I'll have to burn these clothes!" Koalefant (lost its trail)- "Ohh... he got away." Koalefant (found)- "I'll find you!" Category:Character Quotes